Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2016
07:41 (The Babies holding onto Acria fuss and squabble) 07:42 (Hazel): *She gets off of the roof and begins to cautiously walk around.* 07:45 (Acria): *Sees Hazel, cautious of harm to the babies* 07:45 (oh wait,i have a crossover rp wiki,i almost forgot that) 07:46 (Hazel): *She walks backwards and cowers on seeing Acria.* 07:47 NF3 : *walks into his labs and starts creating many healing potions* 07:47 (One Baby thinks it sees Scaley, but some disagree) 07:49 NF3 ..? 07:49 (nitron) 07:49 (Scaley): *Curled up, sleeping somewhere not exactly close in the baby's FOV.* 07:50 yes nf3 its Nitron i just put nf3 since i dont like typing :P 07:50 (Acria): *Walks near Scaley, but doesn't see her.* 07:51 (Scaley): *She fidgets slightly in her sleep but seems calm otherwise.* 07:52 (Acria): *She walks towards the river, sleeping for a while* 07:52 (are non-admins able to start a voting fourm?) 07:55 (Hazel): *She resumes wandering.* Will I ever be able to approach anyone..? 07:56 (Acria): *She sleeps* 07:58 (Hazel): *Bored but awake, she wanders still.* 08:02 (Acria): *Gets up, with the babies still clinging on tightly* 08:05 Hello? 08:05 test 08:05 Hi 08:06 Hi 08:07 hello 08:07 Yo. 08:08 (Hazel): This isn't what I want... 08:11 (Acria): *Walks around* 08:12 (Hazel): So long as noone is hurt... 08:16 TMK 08:17 (Acria): *Wanders near Hazel* 08:17 What chill 08:17 wats ur Steam name 08:17 My steam nickname is Elowiny 08:17 That's my name in every single game ever 08:18 Exept for Starcraft II 08:18 It's Elowin 08:18 And did you see the new robocraft update? 08:19 waot isit 08:20 Just a new weapon 08:20 get TF2, its bae 08:20 me and Hypno have it 08:20 I do have it 08:20 Didn't really enjoy it 08:21 *cocks shotgun* watchu say? 08:21 anyways, send me a friend request plsssssssssssssssssssssss 08:21 *ready plasma and rail gun* I didn't liek it 08:22 Steam name? 08:22 *readies up Areoflak cannon* fight me 08:22 Areoflak vs ground plasma 08:22 hehehehe 08:23 Your steam name is? 08:24 Billyhatcherfan 109 08:24 profile pic? 08:25 A Temmie wearing glasse and santa hat 08:25 Sent. 08:26 hello 08:26 hi 08:27 (Hazel): *She avoids straying close to him.* 08:28 (Acria): *In her head* Oh no, it's her again, the children must be safe. 08:29 (Hazel): *She curiously watches the children.* 08:29 (One Scorpion baby falls of, while others try to pick the youngster up) 08:30 (Hazel): *She watches the youngster, keeping her distance.* 08:31 (CE) : Hi 08:31 (The Babies start to shuffle around, often arguing with each other and pushing each other off.) 08:32 (Hazel): *She yelps and looks at CE.* Oh... Hello... 08:32 (CE) : Hello Hazel thingy 08:32 (Hazel): How are you, empress..? 08:33 (CE) : As fine as I could be 08:33 Acria: *Turns around, making some of the youngsters fall of* 08:33 (CE) : What's with the babies? 08:33 (Hazel): Good... *She curiously watches the youngsters.* Babies..? 08:34 (Acria): *She walks of, some of them fall of and try to catch up with there mother* 08:35 *their 08:37 Hello? 08:37 (CE) : hello 08:37 (CE) : What are these cry bags? 08:38 (One baby curiously crawls up to (CE) ) 08:38 (CE) : Eeeh 08:38 (CE) : Don't barf on me okay 08:38 They are Scorpion Peppers 08:38 they can't barf 08:40 gone silent again? 08:40 (CE) : Boo! 08:40 (CE) : Shoo! 08:40 (CE) : I don't like drooley babies! 08:42 (Hazel): What are babies..? 08:43 (CE) : The first stage of maturing of an organism after getting out of the mother's belly/egg 08:44 (stal) : Most of us started out small, as I were nothing but a cloud of matter 08:44 (Hazel): I don't remember that... 08:45 (CE) : You don't remember anything 08:46 Sonya : -happily skipping through the blimp- 08:46 (CE) : What are you doing sonya 08:47 Sonya : nothing, jut enjoying my new soul! 08:48 (CE) : I see 08:49 Also, what happened to Sonya after Acria stung her? 08:49 Billy-bot : -arrives in the Solak Walker- 08:49 (Hazel): *She backs away from the walker.* 08:50 Rolly-bot : -arrives in the SOlak hovering healer- hey guys! 08:51 (CE) : Hovering? 08:51 (CE) : How about I test my new flak cannon 08:51 Billy-bot : Flak?, yeah, that thing looks awesome 08:52 (Hazel): *She moves to gain quite a bit of distance between the Solak machines.* 08:52 Sonya : woahhhh...... -amazed- 08:53 (Hazel): What are those..? 08:53 shoes 08:55 Sonya : their the Olak Machine made with 41E Technology, its amazing 08:56 (Hazel): *She runs over to and hugs Sonya.* Hello again... 08:59 (CE) : Sonya is obsessed with robots 08:59 Billy-bot : -drops out of his walker- 08:59 Rolly-bot : -drops out of her vehicle- 09:00 Sonya : oh my god... its... them... -screams in excitement- 09:02 (Hazel): Who..? 09:04 SOnya : -points at Billy-bot and ROlly-bot - 09:05 (Hazel): Who are they..? 09:08 Sonya : its Rolly-bot and Billy-bot 09:08 (Hazel): Oh... Are they evil? 09:11 Sonya : no, there my IDOLS! -squees harder- 09:12 (Hazel): Please protect me from them... 09:32 (B-l S-s): *His shadow looms over Hazel, warning her of his arrival. His shadow seems to be holding a katana* 09:33 ...And that's what I get for joining an inactive RP. No response. 09:34 (Hazel): *She runs away from the shadow.* 09:36 hi. 09:36 oi 09:37 Oil. 09:37 Hello. 09:37 (Scaley): *Having woke up, she's wandering around.* 09:37 (starfruit) : *Crashes from the sky in front of Scaley.* 09:38 (Scaley): *She whips Starfruit with her tail as a fear response.* 09:38 (starfruit) : *Yelps in pain from the tail whip.* 09:39 (starfruit) : Ouch 09:39 (Scaley): Don't scare others like that... 09:39 (starfruit) : Oh, did I spook you? 09:40 (Scaley): Given that you crashed into the ground that close to me, I was startled... 09:41 (starfruit) : Spooky. 09:41 (starfruit) : Alright then. 09:41 (starfruit) : Can I question you something? 09:41 (Scaley): What? 09:43 Sonya : ? 09:45 (Hazel): *Still running from the shadow.* 09:58 oh no 09:58 its spooky 09:58 its scary 09:58 its spooky scary skeletonz 10:00 Hypno1337 PING 10:03 joj 10:03 Poing. 10:04 pm 10:04 pl0x 11:41 BAMBOO SHOOT IS NOT OWNED 11:41 MINEEE 11:42 Woohoo 11:42 now I have to click a dang redirect when I wanna go to the main page 11:42 Who's terrible idea was this? 11:42 How did it go from okay to unexpectedly evil? 11:43 IDK 11:43 BRB 11:47 pvzu? 11:47 Reap? 11:47 (bamboo shoot) test 11:47 Ah so it is an emote 11:50 REAPP 11:50 REAP 11:50 REAP 11:50 REAP 11:50 REAP 11:50 REAP 11:50 REAP 11:51 Hi laddis 11:51 Im a guy 11:51 :P 11:51 Lads are boys 11:52 IM NOT IRISH I DONT KNOW THIS STUFF 11:52 I thought u said Ladies :P 11:53 LOL! 11:53 laddies 11:53 i ment laddies not ladies 11:53 YOU ARNT A GIRL I KNOW THAT 11:53 lol 11:53 ok what now XD 11:53 RP? 11:53 um sure 11:54 Maybe once Reap comes back we can do PVZU 11:54 unknown will have a name soon but for now its unknown 11:54 unknown: *sits on a rock and sighs* 11:54 k 11:54 nf3: *sprouts over* Whats wrong? 11:54 NF?) 11:55 (night flower? 11:55 ) 11:55 no 11:55 I just do all my citron like characters example :CF3 11:55 CF3 11:55 CS3 11:55 unknown: *cant talk yet as shes not old enoth but she puts her wings up 11:55 CW3 11:55 CF3 11:55 CI3 11:55 (yah but what is NF stand form 11:55 for * 11:56 NitronFire 11:56 even though 11:56 hes just Nitron 11:56 Oh 11:56 its the new version of CF3 11:56 Nitron 11:56 i saw the page but i didnt know what it was XD 11:56 i didnt know what NF3 was 11:56 is what i ment 11:57 XD 11:57 nf3: *moving his orbs around him* 2016 01 15